deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Knight
About The Knight is a Rare Character that can be temporarily recruited during an Event while driving. The Knight wears a full set of medieval metal armor, complete with a large plumed helmet that covers her face. When Knight is found, she will say that her horse has been zombified and that she will aid you for one battle in exchange for a ride. After the battle, the Knight will leave. Knight has 6 Vitality meaning 6 heart points instead of 3 and reveals her Strength and Fitness when recruited. Both Strength and Fitness are at the highest values, making the Knight a very strong character to have for a Siege. They join with a Knight Sword which can not be traded or dropped. Encounter Text Upon Encounter The group is driving north and sees a knight walking along the road, in full plate armor. The knight explains that she used to have a horse, but it got zombified. She offers to help you in your next battle, in exchange for a ride. Upon Recruitment Knight eases her metal self into the car. The suspension buckles a bit. "Let's help one another on our quests!" If Party is full You'll have to replace someone for the knight: Upon Leaving The knight thanks you for the experience, but says they should probably go on their own from here. They start slowly clanking away! Epilogue Special Abilities Knight is a very strong character with maxed Strength and Fitness and their own weapon, the Knight Sword. Because of these high stats and the strength of the sword, most zombies will die in one hit when hit with the sword. The knight has an extra point in vitality as indicated by her blue heart icon. It simply indicates an additional hit point. Knight can be an incredibly useful character during a Siege or a difficult mission. Their only downside, however, is the fact they leave after one mission. Quotes * "My quest is sacred and secret, from the king himself! I can't talk about it." * "I'm more or less invincible! What could go wrong?" * "With no squire, I just never take the armor off." * "May thou-est be successful in thine-est quest." * "No, I'm not LARPing. I'm a real knight!" * "The code of chivalry yet lives on!" * "This armor isn't great for long hikes. If only I still had a horse!" * "It would take a legion of the undead to get through my steel plate." * "The bards will sing of my adventures." * "Thanks for this jolly cooperation!" Trivia * A comment in the game files indicates that the devs had an idea to allow the player to sell Horse to her if he is in the party. Whether this is written as a joke or not isn't 100% clear. * Knight has a number of unique one liners when driving in the car. One of which is thanking the party for their "jolly cooperation". A reference to Knight Solaire and the Warriors of Sunlight from the Dark Souls game series. * Knight has an alternate event for leaving the party. If you manage to keep her in the party long enough by making her rest during every looting mission (which also requires you to not encounter any sieges, as you cannot rest during those), she'll eventually leave to continue her quest. Unlike the regular leaving event, this one gives you a Knight Sword. Category:Rare Characters Category:Characters